movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Feraligatr
Feraligatr (Japanese: オーダイル Ordile) is a introduced in Generation II. It evolves from starting at level 30. It is the final form of . Biology Feraligatr is a bulky, bipedal crocodilian Pokémon that is primarily blue with accents of red and yellow. A notable feature of Feraligatr is its large, powerful jaws that are able to bite and lock down on opponents. Three pointed teeth are visible when Feraligatr closes its mouth, two from the lower jaw and one from the upper. Feraligatr intimidates its foes by opening its huge mouth. Feraligatr has three sets of spikes on its body: one on its head, one on its back, and one near the tip of its tail. The one on its back appears particularly prominent, due to its size and the bulk of Feraligatr’s shoulders. It has a bisected, V-shaped yellow pattern between its thighs. Feraligatr also has large scales on its arms, tail, and legs. When hunting or fighting, Feraligatr is agile and fast, due to its powerful hind legs that are used to kick the ground hard and charge. Feraligatr can rarely be found living near . In the anime Major appearances Wani-Wani Wani-Wani is a Feraligatr owned by , which she received in The Legend of Thunder! as a . Its most recent appearance was in A Stand-Up Sit-Down!. Other Feraligatr made its main series debut in Ring Masters, under the ownership of Raiden. He entered it as a competitor in Rikishii Town's Sumo Conference. During the competition, it battled and defeated a and a before being defeated by and his , who both used impressive improvisations in order to win. A Feraligatr appeared in The Perfect Match!, under the ownership of a Trainer participating in the Whirl Cup. Trinity battled it during the Whirl Cup, but the match was initially interrupted by . After Feraligatr worked together with Trinity's , Misty's Poliwhirl, and Ash's Totodile to defeat Team Rocket, it finished the battle off-screen, emerging victorious. A Feraligatr appeared in The Blue Badge of Courage, under the ownership of Kinso. It was sent out with the intent of battling Misty's Corsola. However, the battle was called off when came out instead and was scared by Feraligatr, which left Kinso highly disappointed in Misty's respectability as a Gym Leader. summoned a Feraligatr twice using Ranger Signs in Pokémon Ranger: Heatran Rescue!, the first time to rescue him from falling, and the second time to rescue him again at a volcano and then use on it. Minor appearances Feraligatr debuted in Trouble in Big Town, where it helped Pichu Big, , and get out of some water. A Feraligatr appeared in A Claim to Flame!, under the ownership of a male participating in a qualifying match for the Silver Conference. A Feraligatr was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. It was seen battling a . A Feraligatr appeared in New Plot, Odd Lot!, under the ownership of a competing in the . A Feraligatr made a brief cameo appearance in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. used a Feraligatr in the second leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. A Feraligatr appeared in the city in PK20. A Trainer's Feraligatr appeared in Challenging a Towering Figure!, where it battled Ash's Pikachu during the Festival Battle Challenge. A Trainer's Feraligatr appeared in Regaining the Home Advantage!. A Feraligatr appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened, where it was among the many Pokémon residing at Pokémon Hills. A Trainer's Feraligatr appeared in The Power of Us. Pokédex entries . Once a Feraligatr has clamped its powerful jaws around an opponent, it won't let go until the opponent is defeated.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Lively Lugia III, 's Croconaw evolved into Feraligatr to protect , , and himself from . Another Feraligatr is owned by Ultima who first appeared in Some Things Are Better Left Unown. In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master! manga Feraligatr appeared in ABM05. In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga Jō owns a Feraligatr who evolved from a Croconaw which was the Totodile he started with. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Feraligatr debuted in Don't Accuse Me!! under the ownership of The Underground shop owners. Another one appeared in Let's Go After The Pokémon Ranger!. Feraligatr appeared in Participate in the Pokéathlon!! while at the Pokéathlon. In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga A Feraligatr appeared in Mythical Pokémon. In the TCG In the TFG One Feraligatr figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Feraligatr is a member of Team Hydro. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 27, Forever Level 76, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Evolve }} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Beach Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Rand's House, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Beach: Rugged Flats}} |area=Variety Battle: A Battle in the Tower}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 5}} |area=Event: Feraligatr Appears}} |area=Fairy Land: Rippling Shoal (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 21: Stage 11}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Feraligatr|English|United States|40 |December 6 to 12, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Shiny Feraligatr}} |} In-game events |Hidden Ability Pokémon Bank Feraligatr|Japanese, American, PAL, and Korean|hide|50|February 27 to November 30, 2015|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Feraligatr}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Block|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15}} |Dragon Dance|Dragon|Status|—|—|20}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20|*}} |Flatter|Dark|Status|—|100|15}} |Hydro Pump|Water|Special|110|80|5||'}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15}} |Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} |Water Sport|Water|Status|—|—|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- in the Beach Zone. He's so strong he can break rocks! The Attraction he specializes in is . }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=159 |name2=Croconaw |type1-2=Water |evo2= |no3=160 |name3=Feraligatr |type1-3=Water }} Sprites Japanese sprites Trivia * Feraligatr reaches its final evolutionary form earlier than any other starter Pokémon, at level 30. However, evolves at level 18, the latest of any basic starter Pokémon, tied with . * Feraligatr shares the same base stat values with , but differently attributed. * Feraligatr is the only fully evolved Johto starter to appear in PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure. Origin Like and , Feraligatr is a n. It visually resembles an . Name origin Feraligatr is a combination of ''feral and . It may also derive from ferocious. The shortening of "gator" into gatr is most likely a result of the ten-character limit on English Pokémon names in Generation II. Ordile may be a combination of 王 ō'' (king), 皇 ''ō (emperor), or 大 ō'' (large), and '' . In other languages |fr=Aligatueur|frmeaning=From alligator and |es=Feraligatr|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Impergator|demeaning=From and Alligator |it=Feraligatr|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=장크로다일 Jangkrodail|komeaning=From and crocodile. 장 also means long, referring to its size |zh_yue=大力鱷 Daaihlihkngohk|zh_yuemeaning=Means "Energetic " |zh_cmn=大力鱷 / 大力鳄 Dàlì'è ''|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Energetic " |hi=फेरलिगटर ''Feraligatr|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Фералигейтор Feraligeytor|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Silver's Feraligatr * Wani-Wani * Jō's Feraligatr Notes External links * |} de:Impergator es:Feraligatr fr:Aligatueur it:Feraligatr ja:オーダイル zh:大力鳄 Category:Animals Category:Characters